


Snakes on the Brain

by sharedwithyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Lovely (you) plots payback on Sera.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Reader, Solas (Dragon Age)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Snakes on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> After the shitshow that was today in the US I thought we could all use a little fluff to start the year off right. So here’s some non-angsty Solas life because I should start to forgive him at least a little. At least Until I finish this campaign and do trespasser again. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t know anything about snakes. Do not take my snake advice
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

“What are you doing?”

You whirl around and drag the owner of the voice behind a tree. Which turns out to be Solas.

“Shhhh.”

He raises a brow but whispers this time. “What are you doing?”

You let the large snake crawl out of your sleeve. “Testing it’s venom. I’m tired of using Tears of Blood.”

He tilts his head at you. “I don’t believe you.”

You fold your arms, letting the snake wrap around your torso. “Then why did you ask?”

“I think the better question is, why are you letting a poisonous snake embrace you?”

You wiggle your eyebrows. “Because I live life on the edge.”

“Or, perhaps, you know the snake isn’t poisonous. In fact, you’ve probably already adopted it and named it.”

You want to scold him for being a know-it-all, but he’s smiling at you coyly, which makes it impossible. “This is Fred.”

“How do you do, Fred.” Leave it to Solas to take it completely seriously. You’re sure he’s partly doing it to seem charming and damn him it’s working.

“I didn’t know you were an expert on snakes.”

“I’d hardly call myself an expert on anything, especially snakes. But I do remember you pointing this striped pattern out to me last time we stumbled on one. Black and red means you’re dead, red and yellow it’s a friendly fellow. Fred is clearly red and yellow. Thus, friendly.”

A smile is fighting its way onto your face but you hold firm. “I’m glad my tutelage proved useful.”

He reaches a hand out and pets Fred on its head and in the process, your shoulder. And let’s it linger there. Your smile wins the fight and plasters itself across your face. “So are you going to tell me what you’re really doing, my dear (y/n)?”

“Absolutely not.” Sweet nicknames will not sway you in the least.

“Is it because I won’t approve?”

You barely hold in a snigger. “Maybe.”

He folds his arms and frowns at you, but there’s a twinkle in his eye. “Are you pranking Sera back?”

You turn around so he won’t see your maniacal grin. “She thinks she can get us with lizards? She’s going to learn the hard way not to mess with us.”

He lifts Fred gently off of you and places it on the ground. “Don’t lower yourself to her level.”

You bend down to pick Fred back up, but suddenly your feet are in the air. As is the rest of you. “Hey!”

“I said not to lower yourself.” He is definitely enjoying this conversation.

“Figuratively, not literally!”

“Maybe I meant both.”

You kick your legs so he will put you back down, but he hoists you over his shoulder instead.

“Put me down Solas or I will bite your shoulder!”

He chuckles and it reverberates against you, filling your chest with warmth. “Better you than Fred.”

You sigh and go limp in surrender. He laughs again as he sets you down. “You know the prank was meant for me, (y/n). Sera has nothing against you.”

“Yes, well…” you pause, losing the courage that indignation has given you earlier. “Maybe I just like pranks.”

“Is that so? Perhaps we can put your hand in warm water before bed tonight.”

“That is a myth, you know.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“A little curiosity never hurt anyone.”

“While I’m prone to agree, I’d still rather you didn’t.”

“Come on, Solas, learn to have a little fun.”

He smirks and it’s annoyingly goodlooking on him. “Is that why you want to prank her back?”

“Absolutely!”

“Because you wanted to surprise me by hiding in my bed roll and instead got ambushed by lizards?”

You stare at him agape. “Absolutely not!”

“So when you said Sera got ‘us’ with lizards-“

“I was taking offense on your behalf. Since we are a team, after all.” You wave your arms erratically to emphasize your point.

“Does that mean you’re also taking partial blame for the prank? Because as you say, we are a team.”

You scoff loudly. “Forget it, Droopy-Ear. Let’s get some rest, Fred.” You squat and hold your arms out so Fred can climb on. 

“I think Fred won’t mind sharing the bed with us.” Solas bends down and scoops up the snake in one hand and wraps his other arm around you.

You blush and shake your head. “No thank you.”

He tugs you to your feet and leads you away.

“The next time you want to sleep with me, just ask.”

“Shut up.”

“And make sure you don’t leave your socks behind this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEEEEE
> 
> Raise your hand if you’d brave lizards for Solas *raises hand
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Tune in next time for probably angst. Wishing everyone a happy and better 2021!
> 
> Have a good week lovelies!


End file.
